overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagura Inou
Kagura Inou (伊能 神楽 Inō Kagura) is the protagonist of Snow Radish Vacation!! and one of the heroines of Summer Radish Vacation!!.She is the mother of Hajime Inou , Mai Kiyoura, Wataru, Rin, Rina Inou and Hinako. She is the eldest daughter of Moegi Inou and Tomaru Sawagoe. Snow Radish Vacation Kagura was the first daughter of Moegi. However, Moegi never told her who her father was. She lived with her mother and her brother Ayumu at Snow Radish, a drive-in restaurant and an inn with hotspring, working there alongside her mother and friend, Arisu Takatsukasa (aka "Atchan"). After Snow Radish Vacation At first, life between Kagura and the residents of Snow Radish was going well. However, Tomaru begins to use her, Moegi and Arisu to "attract" (i.e.prostitute) more customers to Snow Radish. During this time, Kagura begins to have sex with the principal of Motehara Shou as part of her "service" for Tomaru and eventually give birth to her first son Wataru. Eventually, the principal died and passed his fortune to her which Tomaru told Kagura to give it to him before disappeared from her. Kagura's life soon turned for the worse when all of the debts that Tomaru caused was sent to Snow Radish and she was abducted by a Yakuza. Fortunately, the Yakuza was killed by his pursuer, allowed Kagura to escape and returned home. Still, the misfortune was only beginning as she was soon abducted and confined again by one of her teacher at Moteharachuu, only this time she was saved by Hatsuka wits and intellect. Summer Radish Vacation She has a very small role in the prologue compared to Mai and Youko, depending on the choices she may meet with Shun in Summer Radish or in front of the dormitory. Shiny Days It is said that she died but she's still fondly remembered by Setsuna. Children Kagura has at least fifteen confirmed children via an official data list produced by 0verflow, shown to the right. They are: #Hajime Inou (father Tomaru) born in 4th year of commercial college (Moteharashou) #Mai Inou (father Tomaru) born in 5th year of commercial college #Wataru (father Moteharashou's principal) born in 6th year of commercial college #First fraternal twin (father Tomaru) born in 1st year at commercial firm (Moteharachuu) #Second fraternal twin (father Tomaru) also born in 1st year at firm #Yakuza's child (father Yakuza) born in 2nd year at firm #Teacher's child (father teacher) born in 3rd year at firm #Ayumu and Kagura's 1st baby (father Ayumu) born in 1st year of engineering college (Motaharakou) #another child by Tomaru (probably Rin) born in 2nd year of engineering college # another child by Tomaru (probably Rina Inou) born in 3rd year of engineering college (same year Hajime died giving birth to Rio) #Hinako (father Wataru) born in 1st year at Motehara University #Juuzou and Kagura's baby (father Juuzou) born in 2nd year #Ayumu and Kagura's 2nd baby (father Ayumu) born in 3rd year #Ayumu and Kagura's 3rd baby (father Ayumu) born in 4th year #Ayumu and Kagura's 4th baby (father Ayumu) born 2 years later Gallery kagurahitchride.jpg|Kagura hitches a ride with Tomaru during the snowstorm spyingmoegi.jpg|Spying on her mother with Tomaru witnessasagi.jpg| ropedtomoe.jpg|Roped into the closet catchatchan.jpg| hatsukabetrayal.JPG| kagurabride.jpg|Hatsuka dresses Kagura as the bride snowradishend.jpg summerradishkaguraending.jpg|Kagura marries Shun and fulfill her dream of become a bride (Kagura's Ending) Trivia *Her name Kagura means "Shinto Music" or alternatively "entertainment / joy of the gods". While her surname Inou 'means "that one skill". Her daughter Mai ('japanese:Dance) and Rina (hebrew: Song and Joy) along with her sibling Ayumu (japanese:step) and Youko (japanese:Dancer) also has similar naming theme. *Kagura is the first female protagonist of the overflow games, followed by Rideru and Setsuna. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Inous Category:Mothers Category:Snow Radish characters Category:Summer Radish characters Category:Older sisters